Life With the Cullens
by xchaosx
Summary: Bella is left for a week with Jasper while Edward and the family go hunting. Edward comes home to find a very pleasant surprise waiting for him...Very Lemony! Vampire/Human Pairings: Jasper/Bella, Edward/Bella, Alice/Bella, Jasper/Edward and more!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: I know this is a rediculously short first chapter, but the others will come shortly!! This is my first fanfiction on this particular website so i hope you like it!**

**PS: I dont own Twilight. All characters belong to Stephanie Meyer *sigh* but i wish i did...**

BPOV

The sky was just turning grey as I dejectedly plopped myself down on the main couch in the Cullen's spacious livingroom. Edward and the rest of the family had just departed on a hunting trip, leaving me behind with Jasper. I had always felt slightly awkward around Jasper. The distance that he kept from me at all times did nothing to ease the discomfort. Jasper was newer at the life that the Cullens had chosen; it was a struggle for him to refrain from human blood, mine included. I thought of Edward and felt an overwhelming need to touch him.

Jasper, who sat in a chair across the room, eyed me warily. I looked down at the floor, avoiding his unsettling gaze, blushing of course. I felt a sudden wave of calm wash over me and I sighed in relief. "Thanks."

"No problem, Bella. So how is school?" he asked me casually

_School? I wonder why he wants to know about school...oh yeah, he graduated last year. He probably just wants to know how our...er...my friends are doing._ "Umm.....boring as ever?" I didn't know what to say or what he wanted to know about. _This is going to be a long weekend_.

I had always been aware of how sexy he was, but toinght that awareness was magnafied tenfold. His muscular chest was bare underneath his botton-down shirt. Every botton was undone. His jeans were low cut and hung down dangerously low.

JPOV

Bella was radiating her lust for Edward across the room and I didn't know how long I would be able to handle it. I felt my arousal growing. I sent a calming wave thoughout the room, trying to get rid of the sickeningneed that i felt at the moment.

"Thanks," she said awkwardly.

"No problem, Bella," _anything_, i thought, " so, how is school?" _trivial information for which I certainly have no need, but I have to ease the tension_. I could feel her attraction to me and remembered what Edward had said to me before he left.

*flashback*

"No matter what she says or does, don't touch her!" Edward had grumbled as he'd walked past me.

"Dont you trust me, brother?" I asked sweetly.

"I have my doubts. Although, I do feel slightly sorry for you. Bella can be a bit stubborn." Edward smirked and i sighed gratefully. Edward could be such a _prude_ sometimes. I was glad that he was at least a little happy to be going hunting and not being with Bella. He would miss her terribly and would be obsessing over her the whole weekend, but it was a start.

"I'm still not sure though..." he sighed, bringing me back to reality.

"Edward, there's no need to be a prude. Nothing bad is going to happen! I promise." He looked convinced and went in to the living room to say goodbye to Bella. This was going to be a long week.....

*end flashback*


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: This has been sorta slow going, but i promise that the first lemon will come in the next chapter and there will be plenty more to come!!**

**PS. I dont own Twilhgt blah, blah, blah, you know the drill**

* * *

Chapter 2

BPOV

Jasper looked as if he were in a trance. "Ummm.....Jasper? Are you all right??" I asked him hesitantly.

"Yes Bella, I'm fine. Why do you ask?"

"Well you looked kinda distracted, Jasper."

"Oh, yes. I was just thinking about something...rather unimportant. Are you hungry?" he asked me, appearently avoiding my question. He looked a little nervous.

"Maybe in a little while. Do you want to go outside with me? I'd like some fresh air."

"Actually, I'd prefer that you stay inside for now if you dont mind. Dont pout, Bella. We can go outside later. Right now, I need to hunt."

I pouted anyways. "Ok, but hurry back! It's so boring with nobody here!" Jasper was queit and reserved, but he was somebody.

"Of course I will. I'll be back in no later than one hour, ok?" he asked her as he peeked out from underneath his blond hair. His gaze was unbelievably breathtaking. All I could do was gasp out a small "yes" and nod my head slightly. He smiled beautifuly at me and I blinked. When I opened my eyes, he was gone. He had been acting kinda strange...i wonder what was on his mind. Hmmmm.....I didnt have long to ponder it. All of a sudden my stomach growled. I had been hungrier than i though!! I went into the kitchen to raid the fridge. I gasped in shock when I opened the refrigerator door to descover the unnesecary ammount of food that they had purchased, just for me. How much did they think I ate?!?! I made myself a sandwich and went up to the library on the second floor of the Cullen's large house. I immersed my self in the literature and didn't notice when Jasper appeared behind me.

"Books?" he questioned. I gasped, dropping the book I was looking at and spinning around. Jasper had one dark brow raised as he regarded my critically. "Why would you want to read when there are so many other things to do around here?"

I sniffed my nose and my chin raised slightly. "I happen to _like_ reading books, Jasper. There's nothing as soothing as a good book."

"You truely are amazing, aren't you?" A rhetorical question, of course, but i felt compeled to answer him.

"What? You dont like books? My personal favorite is _Wuthering Heights. _Do you have a favorite book?"

"Well I enjoy reading Shakespeare. My favorite poet, though, is Emily Dickinson." His mouth pulled up into a mischevous grin, as though he found the conversation to be one that shouldn't be discussed in a library. As if he was reading my thoughts, which i knew was impossible, he smirked again and said, "why dont we take this conversation somewhere else? My room perhaps..."

I could do nothing but gawk at him. Surely he couldn't be serious?! But as much as I loved Edward, the idea was excruciatingly tempting. "Sure," I answered weakly, my knees shaking. Jasper reached out and took my hand. He led me out the door and down the hallway. We walked into his room and he sat me down on the bed. Jasper and Alice's room was extraordinary. The huge bed in the middle of the room was covered in a pink comforter that matched the pink walls. There was an armoir on one side of the room and on the other side of the room, their elegant bathroom was viewably through the open door. Her closet door was closed, but i was sure that it was filled to the brim with designer clothing. My attention was quickly turned on Jasper as he walked slowly toward me and I felt a wave of lust hit me with unbeliveably force.

**

* * *

**

**A/N: HOPE YOU LIKE IT AND THERE IS MORE TO COME!!! I promise that the lemon WILL be in the next chapter**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: ok, so I know that my chapters so far havent been very long, but they will get better!!! (hint hint) trust me, it will be worth it:) dont give up on me!!!!!**

**DISCLAIMER: I dont own twilight, all characters belong to Stephanie Meyer.**

* * *

BPOV

I knew I was blushing furiously and my heart was beating wildly. I felt compelled to look down or run out of the room, but I stayed rooted to the spot. I wanted this, however guilty I would feel afterwards, I knew that I wanted this. Dont get me wrong, I do love Edward, but he just wouldn't give me what I wanted. I would never love Jasper as much as I love Edward, but he was pretty hot.....

JPOV

I was still uncertain, Edward had clearly forbidden it, but I just couldn't resist her. I knew she felt the same, I felt the waves of lust that she was emitting. They added to my feelings and itensified the experience. As I neared the edge of the bed I heard her sharp intake of breath as she looked into my eyes and flushed a darker shade of pink. Her heartbeat increased impossible higher. The heat was was radiating out and I could smell the sweet scent of her blood. I could also smell her arousal. I leaned over her and slowly and gently pushed her back onto the bed. I kissed her lips softly and she sighed against mine deepening the kiss as I tangled my fingers in her hair. I could control myself, I would control myself. _But her blood smells so good.......NO! I can do this!! _I pulled back slightly.

"Are you ok with this?" I asked her, hiding my urgency. I wouldn't pressure her into it; if she wanted me, then she would have me.

"Yeeess," she sighed breathlessly. "I _want_ you Jasper, please."

"Anything for you, Bella."

My hand flipped under the edge of her shirt and slowly made it's way up to her breasts. I kneeded her gently through her bra, but it was enough to make her tremble and gasp. My other hand slipped under her shirt and I grasped a handful in each. I ripped her shirt down the middle and threw it across the room. We wouldn't be needing it anymore. Her breathing accelerated in what I assumed was fear. "Dont worry Darlin' it's just a shirt."

BPOV

I felt Jasper's long fingers slip under the waisteband of my pants. He ripped those too. I was left in my underwear and panties and was feeling very very consious of how I looked. I'm sure my face was completely red and I suddenly wished that he'd turn the light off.

"You're beautiful," Jasper assured me as if reading my mind. I felt another wave of lust wash over me and I moaned softly. "What do you want to do to me, Jasper?" I asked him boldy, all embarassesment gone.

"I....I want to taste you," he replied. "Is that ok with you, Bella?" he asked uncertainly.

"Mm-hmmm....."

Jasper leaned over me leaving a trail of kisses down my stomach making his way down to my center. He let out a slow breath over my lips and i sighed in anticipation.

* * *

**Sorry its taking me so long!!! lots of school work and i cant fail anymore classes. I did promise that the lemon would come in this chapter, but i dont really have time right now!!!! Sorry! i'll update in a couple days and things will really start to get interesting.......:):)**


End file.
